Call me maybe?
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF# 10 Loren is a sexy bartender! Flirts with Eddie! Why not! Read & Review!


Call me maybe FF# 10 One shot

It was a busy Friday night at MK, everyone was there because it was very crowded, so Max hired another bartender to help Grace at the busiest shift, the 7 p.m til 2 a.m.

Eddie had been touring a whole year and was finally home, his first stop was at Mk, he had to see his dad. The Escalade stopped in front of MK and Eddie exited the car and entered MK through Max's apartment.

Max turned as he heard noise coming from his back door. "Hey Eddie it's you, I thought you were getting here in the morning."

"Hey pops, no we got an early start and here I am."

Max was getting more napkins from a box on the top closet of his kitchen. "You might as well come down, it's crazy here tonight, Grace and Loren can't keep up."

"Who's Loren?"

"Oh I hired her last week, college student who wants to earn extra money, she's an amazing bartender, I guess that's why the place is so full, her specialty and her own creation is a drink she named Pink Lemonade Shooter."

"Really? What's the big deal with an alcoholic lemonade?"

Max put the box back in its place. "Come see for yourself."

Eddie followed his dad down the stairs. Grace smiled when she saw Eddie. "Hey look who's finally home." She ran to hug him. Loren was busy mixing some drinks and turned when she saw Eddie Duran standing a few feet away from her, she smiled, she finally gets to meet him.

"Hey Grace good to see you too." Eddie immediately felt Loren's eyes on him and turned his sight towards her. "So I heard you need help now?"

"Yes, and I have a great bartender."

Loren put the final drinks on a tray and turned towards Grace and Eddie who were walking her way. She was beautiful, she was wearing a black leggings and a tank top wearing a tiny apron, she walked toward Eddie with the biggest smile. "Hi I finally get to meet you, I'm Loren." She leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Eddie was caught off guard. "Nice to meet you Loren."

"Welcome and here have one of my specialties a pink lemonade shooter." Loren handed one she had just prepared. "Thank you Loren." Loren smiled winking at him, she went back to the bar to tend to customers, she was quick with the mixer and fast as she prepared whatever the customer wanted, but her shooter was a big hit.

Max got on stage and announced it was time for the karaoke contest to begin, something he had started a week ago. "Ok any takers for the first round?"

Loren looked around and saw no volunteers and she jumped on stage, glancing every single time at Eddie. "Well I 'm going to do a popular song, everyone knows the words so join in.

She grabbed the mic and began with one of Eddie's hits. "Something in the air guys?"

The crowd whistled and applauded as Loren danced flirting with the moves as she began.

"Breathe it in.

Can you feel it in your soul?"

Under your skin.

Just let it take control.

Tonight is gonna be our night

The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside.

I know your body wants to explode your feet just wanna go

We're gonna feel alive (She would glance at Eddie)

There something in the air! Yeah!

Yeah! We're gonna have a good time.

There's something in the air! Yeah!

Yeah, we're gonna have a good time.

Woah oh! (X4)

It's all around, yeah

Gonna let your mind escape

So free it out."

She continued the song captivating Eddie attention, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She finished and threw kisses to the crowd followed by huge applauses and whistles from an excited crowd.

She smiled and blew Eddie a kiss .

She jumped off heading back to the bar, where Grace gave her a high five.

"You rocked it Loren!"

Eddie came from behind. "Yes you did, that's quite a voice Loren."

"Thank you Eddie, I've been a fan for a long time, I love your songs and know them from beginning to end.

Max came to the bar. "Loren more Pink lemonade shooters for that table over there."

"On it boss!"

Eddie sat in the bar just watching the amazing Loren at work mixing and pouring her creation into glasses with ice.

She had a set of 12 glasses ready to go on the tray. "Ready Max." He grabbed them and off he went.

It was almost 2 a.m when it was all getting quiet, most of the customers were leaving, Loren was cleaning up the bar area, Grace had already left.

Eddie was coming down from his dad's apartment. "You still here Loren?"

"I'm done, just putting the last set of glasses away and the bar is all clean."

"Well I didn't expect to come in here and find such an amazing woman who can sing and work the bar the way you did."

"Thank you Eddie." She smiled taking her apron off.

"You leaving?"

"Yes I have to get started on some essays and I need to finish them before my next shift here tomorrow."

"You need a ride?"

"Thank you Eddie but I have my motorcycle waiting outside."

Eddie was shocked and asked. "That black Harley Davidson parked outside is yours?"

She turned giving him the sexiest smile ever. "Yes did I surprise you again?"

Eddie took his wallet out and handed her a business card. "Here Loren, call me soon?"

She was about to put her helmet on and turned to blow him a kiss. "Maybe, see you tomorrow night Eddie?"

She left and he followed her as she climbed on her bike and took off, he was captivated by this amazing woman, Loren was someone who he was going to make sure he got a call from, she said maybe he thought, but that would change for sure.

I thought this was a little different, making Loren a Bike riding chick who could make drinks, sing and flirt with Eddie, hope you guys like it!


End file.
